vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Serial Killer (Whack The Series)
Summary The Serial Killer is a man who kidnaps and makes attempt on killing Patrick and Lisa. After the two manage to escape, Patrick and Lisa kill this mysterious man in his own home before leaving the place. Nothing is known about his past or why he is a serial killer. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, higher with Weapons Name: The Serial Killer Origin: Whack The Series Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Is skilled with melee weapons, likely knows how to use a gun), Immortality (Type 2, Had several parts of his brain ripped out as well some limbs nearly cut off, and a few large holes in his chest and still was alive, Had his heart stabbed out of his chest and survived until his skull was smashed, Had most of his waist destroyed and was still alive, Had spikes impaled all over his body and still was alive, Had a large portion of his face melted off and still was alive), Martial Arts (Should be a decently good fighter, can kill Lisa), Sleep Manipulation with sleeping syringe, Explosion Manipulation via propane tanks, Adhesive Manipulation with Tar, Teleportation with dolls (Dolls can teleport), Summoning Can summon pinhead, Homing Attack (Pinheads chains target their victims), Resistance to Electricity Manipulation (Survived being shocked an electric chair), Pain Manipulation (Could survive and still move after having parts of his brain and body cut and pulled out of him) Attack Potency: Wall level+ (Comparable to Lisa and Patrick), higher with weapons Speed: Supersonic (Can react to Lisa) Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Shouldn’t be much weaker than Patrick, Comparable to Lisa) Striking Strength: Wall Class+ Durability: Wall level+ (Took beatings from Lisa, Whiskey, and Patrick) Stamina: Extremely High (Cut his own leg off, can survive with several fatal wounds, had parts of his brain and body cut off and could still survive) Range: Standard melee range, Extended melee range with weapons, Tens of meters with Shotgun, Dozen of meters the Dolls Guns and spiked Chains Standard Equipment: Chainsaws, Sleeping syringe, Surgery Tools, A Stake, Bear Traps, A Vice, Cage, Rats, A baseball bat, Freddy's glove, Wood stove, and Hacksaw, Electric Chair, Electric cables, Shotgun, A Furnace, Scissors, Toy box, Bucket of Tar, Bag of feathers, Iron Maiden, Guillotine, Hammers, Brick, propane tanks, The Rack, Keys, Fire, Sledgehammer, Wooden logs, Blow Torches, Shovels, Axes, Blades, Machete, A Drill, Tool box of tools, A Whip, Rope and Wire, A Ladder, Metal wrench, Metal Chair, Metal Ruler, Paint Buckets, Torches, nails, Living chunky doll, Several living dolls with knives and guns, Sawblade, Pinhead, Several bladed chains, Swords, Jigsaw puppet, Bird cage, Crowbar, Knives Intelligence: Likely Above Average (Is a supposed serial killer capable of getting away with several murders until having run into Lisa and Patrick, Likely a skilled fighter) Weaknesses: None Notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Whack The Series Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Immortals Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Chainsaw Users Category:Blade Users Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Internet Characters Category:Whip Users Category:Game Characters Category:Chain Users Category:Adhesivity Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Sleep Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Summoners Category:Axe Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Knife Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Pain Users Category:Humans